Bath Time
by Wombatasaurus
Summary: [[Ectofeature]] Spencer's shower breaks down, so Billy suggests he takes a bath! *Wiggles eyebrows* (I'll upload a cover photo later, I'm just way too tired and lazy right now.)


**Note: Greetings and salutations. If they're reading this, I'd like to thank the Guest and KKLSBones for reviewing my poem. This fanfiction was written just for fun, and I wanted to take a little break from my Kevedd.**

**Also, go to the Forums and check out Dude, That's My Roleplay. I am Billy Joe Cobra, and we currently need more humans, so joining would be awesome.**

**WARNING! (Not really): Rated T for swearing, nudity (no smut, though... pervs), BLOOD AND GORE (I guess what I wrote in here isn't too bad, but still) and boyish attitude.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bath Time**

**(Ectofeature)**

Spencer stepped into the bathroom and took a long look in the mirror. He sighed. _Why can't I just look… better?_ The boy facing back at him did not own the voice in Spencer's head. No, the boy in the mirror looked average, boring. Spencer was not boring. At least, he thought he wasn't boring... It was just about then the Billy decided to float into the room, but not before making sure that the door was unlocked. Even the Cobra knew boundaries.

"Whataya want, Billy?" Spencer still had his eyes glued to to the mirror. Billy floated over to the sink and sat on the edge of it.

"Just checking on my best brorangutan." Spencer seemed intent on changing his hairstyle. He started putting it up in weird positions, cursing to not having better hair. Meanwhile, Billy started whistling the Jeopardy theme song, waiting for a response. Spence rolled his eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm booooooored. Let's go out and _d_o something!"

"Not now, Billy. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Does a shower include you fussing over your fringe? Jegus, even I don't spend that much time looking at myself in the mirror!" At that, Spencer finally turned to Billy and raised an eyebrow. Billy just shook his head and waved a hand as if to say "Forget about it."

"Point is," Billy continued, "I think you're just saying that so you can get rid of me!"

After Spencer had moved into The Cobra Mansion, it was only a matter of time before Billy tried to sneak up on Spencer in the shower. But just like freezers, showers and ghosts do not mix. Billy's ecto-fied body could easily slip down the drain and get sucked up into who-knows-where. That's why, whenever he took a shower, Spencer felt safe enough to take off the Cobra Necklace.

After another quick glance at himself, Spencer stepped away from the mirror and headed over to the shower.

"No, Billy. I'm actually gonna take a shower, see?" With that, Spencer turned the faucet, causing Billy to press his back against the wall furthest from the shower. Spencer smirked as he heard the water make it's way up the pipes. But after a minute had passed and there was no water, Spencer looked over at the shower head. Nothing.

"Hmph." Spencer showed his obvious displeasure with the situation. He repeatedly turned the knob back and forth. Seeing as he was pretty safe, Billy hovered closer to Spence.

"Looks like your shower's broken, Hellbro Kitty."

"Dammit." Spencer turned the water off and sat down on the edge of his never-been-used bathtub. Billy made a fake frown. He then sat down next to Spencer.

"So…. does this mean we can go do something now…"

"No, Billy. I'm still not clean. I'm just thinking of a way to fix the shower." Spencer tapped his fingers on the edge of the tub. Billy also thought for a little bit. _Hey, the sooner he 'cleans himself', the sooner we can DO SOMETHING._

"Why not ask your old man to fix it?"

"What? No. Never."

"Well, I have also come up with another solution."

"And that is…"

"Take a bath."

Spencer blinked a couple of times. Baths were for babies, old people, girls, and maybe Billy, but not Spencer. He had to keep _some _of his dignity intact. Plus, just the thought of sitting there and slowly turning into a prune felt… unsettling.

"No." Billy shrugged.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to face the world like the stinky little booger you are!" Spencer sighed, and Billy knew that sigh. It meant that he'd won. Haha! Cobra: 1, Spencer: 0.

Billy clapped his hands together rapidly, stuck a cork in the bath's drain, and began to turn the faucet. Spencer stood up and watched the bath slowly fill. He looked over at Billy.

"Uh… don't you have somewhere to be?" Billy looked confused, then realized what Spencer had meant.

"Ohhh. Gotcha. Yeah, well, I'll go. Out there. And uh, if you need anything, you know where to find me, brotater tot," Billy said with a wink. Spencer gave him a quizzical look, but Billy just chuckled to himself and phased out of the room. Weird.

Spencer stuck a finger in the water to check the temperature. Ouch! Damn, that stuff was hot. He turned the faucet handle to make the water a little less warm. Spencer then began to strip his clothes. He was about to yank off the necklace, as he usually did when he took a shower, but hesitated. He was taking a bath, so there really was no shower for Billy to be afraid of. Maybe Billy would come in if he needed something. For all Spencer knew, Billy could've secretly been watching him shower all this time, and the whole drain-phobia thing was just a sham. _But why would he wanna see __me_ _naked? Wait… he did do that weird wink thing before he left…_

Spencer shook the thoughts out of his head. They were just gonna go downhill from there anyways. Spencer had opted to to keep the necklace on, just in case. With the water still running, as the tub wasn't nearly full, he stepped into the bath. _This feels weird._

After adjusting to the heat of the water, Spencer let himself sit down in the tub and recline. The tub was pretty big, being in The Cobra Mansion and all, though Spencer hadn't really noticed it until now. Because this was his personal bathroom that belonged to his bedroom, making it sort of a suite, the room had the same eerie feel to it as Spencer's bedroom. The tiles of the bath were a dark green colour, and the lighting in the room was pretty poor. _Maybe that's why I look so terrible; I can't see a bloody thing in this room._

The water was filling up the tub slowly, driving Spencer a little mad. _C'mon, why can't I just get this over with already?_ Spencer tilted his head back as he sighed. He felt something as he hit the side of the tub. Something like… a button, perhaps?

Instantly. the inside of the tub was illuminated with small lights. Curiouser and curiouser. Spencer looked around for the button, but splashed a lot of water around in the process. Sigh… He'd just have to take it like a man. Another thing Spencer didn't like about baths: the fact that you have to look at your ugly body through the water because there's nowhere else to look. The little lights in the tub weren't helping. _Is this what I've come to?_ Spencer soon came up the only solution so that he didn't have to look at his stupid body.

He grabbed a bottle of soap and poured it in the middle of the running water. Soon, thousands of foamy bubbles appeared on the surface of the water. _I honestly think I am turning into a girl._ At least the bubbles served as a cover so Spencer didn't have to feel so body conscious. After a couple more minutes, Spencer finally shut the water off. He sighed. It was hard to breathe, with the steam coming from the hot water and everything. Like a sauna. _Well, whatever. Might as well "relax."_ Spencer closed his eyes and slid deeper into the hot water. Only his face was sticking out, now. Ears submerged in water, he heard his heartbeat. It was nice. Soothing. Relaxing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy was rummaging through Spencer's bedroom, looking for something to do while his best bro was taking a bath. Most of the stuff- scratch that, ALL OF THE FUCKING STUFF IN SPENCER'S ROOM WAS HORROR THEMED! Great news for Billy. HE let out a long sigh before collapsing onto Spencer's bed.

"Spenccccccccce. This is sooo fucking borrrrring. Hurry uuuuuup!" Billy shut his eyes as if trying to make time go faster. It didn't work. He turned over in Spencer's bed. It felt nice, which was weird, considering Billy was a ghost and couldn't really _feel_ stuff. But this was different. Just… nice. Billy furrowed his eyebrows. You've had comfier beds, why this one? Billy already knew the answer, though.

He sat up, trying to escape that weird feeling he had. It seemed to work, but now Billy was just bored again. He circled the room numerous times. This was gonna be a long day.

Billy was just about to storm into the bathroom, regardless of whatever Spencer was (or wasn't) wearing. and tell him to hurry the hell up. That is, until he saw something poorly hidden in Spencer's desk. Yay, a mystery to solve! Hang onto your Scooby-Snacks…

Billy casually floated over to the strange object to find that it was a new videogame. _That bastard! _Billy thought. It was Attack of the Wombatasaurusatronbots IV SPECIAL EDITION! Billy was a little pissed that his best zambroni had kept this game a secret, but was even more excited to play it. He took the disc out of the box and inserted it into the gaming console. _Aww yeah. There is gonna be some serious brofessional gameplay goin' on in here, son!_

Billy was just about ready to play, when a text box appeared in the screen. THIS GAME INCLUDES CONTENT THAT MUST BE INSTALLED. PLEASE INSTALL AND TRY AGAIN. Billy was redirected back to the main menu. _Well crap, I don't know how to install this. Heeey, maybe Spence knows…_

Spencer woke up to the sound of someone knocking on a door. Did I fall asleep? That doesn't seem very safe… He sat up in his tub and could now hear the knocking becoming more rapid.

"What?" He shouted.

"Oh… you're alive… wondering… install…" It was Billy, Spencer knew that. But it seemed like there was water in his ears or something, because he couldn't quite make out what Billy was saying. He stood up.

"Wait! Just a sec!" Spencer reached up for a towel and dried the upper half of his body. He stepped out of the tub and tried to wrap the towel around his waist at the same time. Unfortunately, as he walked to the door, Spencer slipped and fell, causing him to hit his head on the counter, The towel fell off his waist as well.

"Shit!" Billy heard Spencer shout after hearing a loud thud. Something was up.

He quickly phased into the room, not needing an invitation. There, he saw a teenage boy, holding a bloody head. Billy's first instinct was to make sure Spencer was okay, but not before he noticed Spencer was stark naked right in front of him. Spencer seemed to take notice of this too, and turned into the human tomato. He quickly threw his towel over his crotch. Quick, but not quick enough. Billy bit the inside of his lip to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl.

Spencer seemed to get over the whole thing fast, as he was already starting to sit up, trying to examine the gash in his forehead. A quiet moan of pain reminded Billy that Spencer was in trouble. He floated over to his side.

"Aw man, John Stambros. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I fell, that's what happened." Spencer slowly took his hand off his forehead to let Billy see. The ghost cringed. He never quite enjoyed the sight of blood.

"Is it that bad?"

"Ehh… kinda. Wait right here." There wasn't much place to go, but Spencer decided not to be fresh right now. Billy was gone and back in three seconds flat, returning with tissues and a bandage. He floated over to Spencer, who was no longer a tomato (aww…) and dabbed at the cut with the tissues. Billy then quickly put the bandage on Spencer's head so no more blood would escape. He let out a sigh of relief, and Spencer looked down at his blood stained hands, then back at Billy.

"Uh… thanks."

"No problembro, Amy Broeler."

They stayed like that for a minute, just kinda looking awkwardly at each other. Billy, having a very small attention span, began to look around the room. He froze when his gaze landed on the tub.

Spencer noticed this. He turned his head to look over at the tub, then back at Billy.

"What?" What is it? You okay, dude?" Spencer was having a mini- heart attack in his mind. Why was Billy acting all weird?

Billy's blank face slowly crept its way into a grin. An evil grin. He looked at Spencer, making him more worried than before.

"You, Spencer Wright, are taking a bubble bath." Billy suddenly erupted into laughter. Spencer just sat there like an idiot, scowling at Billy.

"...Shut up! I had my reasons!" Billy wiped an ectoplasmic tear from his eye, then hovered over to Spencer, who looked very huffy, and patted his back.

"There, there, bromosapien. I was only teasing. I take bubble baths all the time!"

"Yeah, but you're a 'pop star'. It's not embarrassing for you." Billy clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Whatever. Just get back in the tub or your naked butt will be permanently glued to the floor." It took Spencer a second to realize he was still sitting on the bathroom floor. Classy.

"Uh, Billy. Shouldn't you… go?" Spencer eyed the door. Billy frowned and was about to leave, but remembered that he had something to ask Spencer.

"Wait," Billy turned around, "you don't think I was knocking on your bathroom door for a bazillion years for no reason, do you?"

"Well then, whaddya want?" Billy opened his mouth to speak, then looked back over at Spencer's very bubbly bath.

"Dude, just get in that tub already." Spencer creased his eyebrows. Why did Billy want him in there so much?

"Fine, just… don't… look." Spencer began to turn red again and Billy raised his right hand.

"Bro's honour." He closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. Spencer stood up and went back to his "bubble bath", but not before Billy took a _tiny _peek at Spencer. Hey, maybe having transparent hands wasn't such a bad thing after all ;).

"Okay, Billy. You can, uh, ask me what you wanted to ask."

Billy removed his hand from his face and hovered over to Spencer. He whipped out the video game box.

"Well, see, i was kinda gonna play this game, but then it said I had to 'install some random shit or whatever.,' so I was hoping you knew how to install this, and maybe later we can play, and- dude I can't get over how adorabro you look in that bubble bath." Billy was kind of exhausted from saying all that so fast. Spencer, however, didn't seem too amused by his last comment.

"I'll install it later. You weren't supposed to find it yet, tool bag."

"I know. As they say: curiosity killed the cat. But I'm, you know, a ghost, so that means I can be as fucking curious as I want!" Spencer rolled his eyes. Why did he always do that? It made him look like a prat, but Billy kept that to himself.

"...So, is that it?" Spencer asked. Billy thought about it for a second.

"I guessssss so." Even though he didn't really have any other reason to stay, Billy didn't want to leave. Not yet, anyway. Casually, he floated over to Spencer and gave him an award winning grin.

"Billy… this is getting weird." Spencer said that as if he were talking to an eight year old. But that didn't stop Billy. He looked around the room.

"Ya know, this is kinda bromantic. The hot bath, the dim lighting, the… bubbles." Billy giggled before saying bubbles. SPencer's eyes widened. Bromantic? No, nuh uh. Billy was his best bro. What was he talking about?

"That's it, Billy. Out. Now." Billy pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"No. It's _my_ house."

"And _I_ live in it."

"And _I_ don't care."

"And _I'm_ kinda naked!"

"And _I'm_ kinda turned on!"

"And _I'm_- wait. What?!"

Spencer watched as Billy's grin reached his ears.

"You heard me." Billy leaned in closer so that the two boys were nose to nose. The tomato returned. Spencer swallowed hard.

"Billy… I, I-" Spencer felt his hair being tugged at as Billy pressed his lips against Spencer's. A small gasp emitted from the back of the younger boy's throat. Because he was in the middle of a sentence, Spencer's mouth was already open, allowing Billy to ease his tongue in. Spencer's heart beat quickened. _What's happening?_

Before Billy could do anything else, Spencer pushed him off. Billy looked a little bewildered and let go of Spencer's brown locks. _Great, now things are awkward._ The two blinked at each other for a couple of seconds. Spencer managed to regain his composure and spoke.

"Billy. Please, just… go." Tears welled up in the Cobra's eyes. Realizing what he had just said and not meaning for it to come out that way, Spencer tried to take it back. But Billy was already gone. Spencer sighed. Great, he blew it.

He pulled the cork from the drain and stepped out of the tub. Now he was the Human Tomato-Prune hybrid. Ew. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off fairly quick. Spencer then wrapped the towel around his waist and entered his bedroom.

Billy was sitting on Spencer's bed, his back facing the bedroom door. He was crying. Spencer sighed (damn, it's like he can't stop, just like the eye-rolling). He made his way over to his closet to change into some fresh clothes. He then walked over to the sobbing ghost on his bed.

"You knew I was coming here, Billy. You could have gone anywhere else, but you came here because you knew I didn't mean what I said."

Billy looked up, his eyes wet from crying. He scoffed. "Since when did you get so damn smart?" Spencer laughed a little and sat down on the bed next to Billy. He cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm sorry about… I dunno, acting kinda like a dick? It's just that… I wasn't expecting _that_ and…" He sighed (really, Spencer?! Stop it, now) and fidgeted with his fingers (that's a new one). Billy placed a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Naw, it's okay Helena Bronham Carter. I get what you mean. And… I'm sorry, too. About… you know… " Billy looked everywhere but at Spencer, causing the brunette to sigh (that's it, I'm out) BUT… it's a nice one (oh). You know, like when somebody does something adorable, and you can't really put words to how adorable they are, so you just sigh, even though you've been sighing for about the entirety of this fanfiction? Yeah, that kind of sigh.

"Billy," Spencer starts. "Don't apologize. I never said I didn't_ like_ it..." Billy's eyes widened as he looked at Spencer. He grinned.

"So you _do_ want a piece of the Cobra?"

"Okay, when you put it like that it just sounds-" Spencer was cut off once again by Billy kissing him. This time, however, it wasn't as pushy and harsh. This time, Spencer enjoyed it. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Billy pulled away. The dead boy smirked.

"You do realize what this makes up, right?" Spencer gave Billy a quizzical look, but he just kept smiling.

"Makes us?"

"Uh huh!"

"*_*... makes us?...Oh." Spencer's eyes widened and Billy bit his lip and nodded, still smiling of course.

"No."

"Yes!"

"I won't say it, Billy."

"Saaay it."

"Never."

"Saaay it."

"What do you think 'never' means?" Billy gave Spencer a puppy dog face.

"Please? Do it for the Cobra!" Spencer groaned at Billy's plea.

"So what does that make us?" Billy asked.

"...bromosexuals."

"Yay!" Billy threw his arms in the air and wrapped them around Spencer. He kissed the teen on the cheek twice before Spencer pushed him off. Billy snorted. "You know you liked it."


End file.
